Denial at its Best
by Demonhuntersandsaltrings
Summary: Sebastian and Hunter are both straight and in Denial of their feelings. Will it be easy to admit their feelings or are they stuck to a life of dating random people who could never change the way they feel about eachother? Probably a one-shot though, but high possibility of me continuing. Rated T for mild swearing and maybe more..? Reviews are highly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Denial at its Best**

**A/N: Hey guys. I made this story based on this AU Gifset I saw a while ago. I kind of forgot where I saw it or who made though. I deem this as a one-shot but I left it kind of hanging so if I might continue if you guys want me to. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!-Rach**

"You sure you don't wanna go to the common rooms? Doctor Who is on." Hunter asked, looking up at Sebastian.

"I already told you, I have lacrosse practice. Remember?" Sebastian rolled his eyes playfully, loading his sport gears in a large duffel bag.

"Darn. Do I have to watch with Nick and Jeff again? They're new Whovians and everything still doesn't makes sense to them!"

"Nothing ever makes sense when you're watching Who." Sebastian quipped, zipping his bag.

"Yeah, but-"

"Hunter," Sebastian pressed, leaning forward, inches away from Hunter's face, "If I don't show up there Donovan will kick me off the team for sure."

"Because you're a terrible player?" Hunter retorted, trying to appear nonchalant when his heart was beating loudly in his ears.

"No, because 2 days ago I fell asleep and NO ONE had the courtesy of waking me up." Sebastian replied sarcastically, finally looking away.

"Fine! But you owe me for abandoning me!" Hunter cried after Sebastian.

"I owe you nothing!" Sebastian shouted in the hallway after he shut the door.

After he left, Hunter shot a longing look on the spot Sebastian was before. He was still composing himself from the close encounter.

"Fucking Smythe." Hunter cursed angrily, running his fingers through his hair.

Out of ALL the people he could fall in love with, it _had_ to be Sebastian, hadn't it?

Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose exasperated. This wasn't supposed to be happening, he wasn't supposed to be gay. Maybe not gay, but maybe bi. He can't really be bothered with labels, because as far as he could tell, he's in love with his roommate and best friend.

A curious relationship they both had actually. They were in the middle of love and hate. They could just take one look at something and burst into laughter, sometimes reading each other's mind. They were both ambitious as well which means that they always pair up in group projects and were usually turn in one of the best works.

But they weren't perfect. They would sometimes bicker endlessly and tease each other mercilessly. Usually neither of them liked to confess who was at fault, and would go on days without talking when neither wanted to give in. But sooner or later they always come around, admitting they were both wrong.

Hunter actually _hated_ that smug bastard, and hated him even more when Sebastian smiled casually at him and made him feel all warm inside. He shrugged the feeling off as just love for a friend that he didn't have a lot of since he knew he could be sort of annoying. But when he made some friends at Dalton, he only felt this way towards Sebastian. This frightened him, making him feel confused for days.

He just hoped this feeling would go away soon enough, because, to be honest, it sucked. He knew that all he could do was wait for these feelings to go away since nothing other than friendship could ever happen to them. Sebastian was clearly straight, but boy was he giving him mixed signals. He got very stressed trying to figure out what all those flirting meant.

Yeah, sure, Sebastian flirted with everyone, boy AND girl, but he couldn't help but blush. Besides, it was weirdly different with him. It seemed like Sebastian would be carefully what he said to him. Sebastian hardly had any friends because all that everyone saw was this annoyingly handsome, snarky and flirtatious guy, while that wasn't case at all. Not very many people knew the _real_ Sebastian, the one who's a huge laugh, a great friend and believe it or not, quite selfless.

One time Hunter had wasted his money on materials for his school project and couldn't afford riding a taxi, he had contemplated to walk back to Dalton. Walking to Dalton proved to be a challenge since it could take 2 hours. Hunter had informed Sebastian that he would be coming home late due to this and Sebastian had assured him that he'll meet him there instead and take him home. Even when Hunter had assured him it would be fine, Sebastian insisted that he be safe.

_*  
"Hop in!" A voice called out behind Hunter._

Hunter turned around to see Sebastian's head popping out of a sleek red Ferrari.

"Sebastian?" Hunter frowned, confused, "I told you I'd be fine!"

"Yeah, I heard you." Sebastian rolled his eyes, pulling his car up near the side walk to drive at the same pace Hunter was walking.

"But it's like..." Sebastian paused to look down on his wrist watch, "...2 in the morning. Don't want anything bad to happen to you." He shrugged.

"We're caring now aren't we?" Hunter teased, trying to balance his bulky plastic bags he were clutching.

"I'd get in trouble if you weren't found after curfew. Wouldn't want your high privileged Military arse be injured, do we?" Sebastian snapped, then reaching his side to pop open his car, "Now get in."

Hunter smirked, knowing Sebastian meant well.

"Fine." Hunter shoved his plastic bags in and climbed into the porch.

Once they were on their way back to Dalton, Sebastian awkwardly said, "Er, you okay before I came?"

His head didn't turn to look at Hunter when he asked the question, trying to fake nonchalance.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Uh, okay. Just tell me where you're going next time. I was uh," Sebastian lifted his hand off the steering wheel to scratch his head nervously, "I was worried..."

Hunter didn't reply but he had a faint smile on his face.  
*

Sebastian hadn't had a girlfriend for quite a while which was weird for Sebastian since he went through them like flipping through a magazine.

Maybe Sebastian had feelings for him?

Highly unlikely though.

It was like he was fighting with himself, trying to believe only thoughts that only _he_ wanted to think to be true.

Hunter sighed audibly as he stood up abruptly. He just needed to get over Sebastian.

"It's only a phase," He assured himself, "I'll find a nice girl and just _try _get over Sebastian."

Hopefully he could be put out of this misery.

"COME ON SMYTHE! BLOCK THEM! DON'T- ARGG!" Donovan screamed tiredly as he witnessed yet another practice ball shoot straight to the net.

"STOP!" He cried, blowing his whistle as he gestured Sebastian to approach him. "Everyone get a breather! We'd be resuming in 5!"

Sebastian jogged up towards Donovan, hyperventilating and cheeks reddening in embarrassment at being called out on his terrible goal keeping skills.

"Smythe, what's going on?" Donovan growled dangerously, pulling him away from the rest of the team.

"I'm trying Donovan," Sebastian panted, "I seriously have no idea what's going on."

"It's that friend of yours." Donovan hissed.

"Who?" Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Do you mean Hunter?"

"Yes! That military dude! He's keeping you in!" He shook his head, "Sebastian. Having relationships are perfectly fine, but if your boyfriend keeps on disturb-"

"Woah!" Sebastian stopped him, surprise and panic clouding his features.

"Hunter's not-" Sebastian sputtered, then he whispered out the last part, looking around to see who was hearing "Hunter's not my_ boyfriend_! I'm straight!"

"Really?" Donovan looked surprised, "But I thought... That you... And him... You're-"

"No." He replied sternly, but his eyes betrayed him.

"Alright..." Donovan squinted suspiciously, "Keep telling yourself that."

"I swear!"

"Whatever then," Donovan rolled his eyes, "Anyway, whatever he's doing, he's disturbing you! Focus next time, alright Smythe?"

Sebastian nodded slowly, still embarrassed as someone's assumption on his love life.

"Now, get back on the field. We have about 20 minutes left till we call it quits!" Donovan nodded towards Sebastian, clapping his hand on his back supportively and pushed him back out towards the sports field.

Sebastian jogged up to take his position near the goal post while thoughts swirled in his mind.

"Was it really that obvious?" Sebastian cursed to himself.

Hunter and he haven't _ever_ dated because as far as he knew, Hunter was straight and so should he be as well. They flirted with each other occasionally but Sebastian never knew what it meant. They were, of course, one of the hugest flirts in Dalton Academy. In fact, he flirted with every girl that caught his eye and they didn't seem to mind.

"I mean, look at me," Sebastian smirked to himself, "I'm totally hot and I know it."

But he never had a deep connection with any of the girls he's ever dated. No secret pining over any of them, he was never subtle in any way. He made each encounter as obvious as possible, so why was it so hard to come right out and just flirt blatantly with Hunter? He wasn't _exactly_ scared to ever come out since he was proud of himself and he never oppressed his desires.

"SMYTHE!" Donovan cried as Sebastian missed the goal again.

Sebastian was sweaty as hell and he was just looking forward to spend the rest of his day with his roommate, maybe even playing some chess. Boy, he hasn't played that in quite a while.

Sebastian reached into the front pocket of his back and pulled out a red Dalton key card. He casually slipped the card in the slit and when it flashed green he entered casually, throwing his bag into an open closet.

"Hunterr," He drawled, "How many times have I told you NOT to leave the closet open. I swear-"

Sebastian froze as he dropped his key card, which would've given a more dramatic shell shocked expression if it didn't float down slowly.

Hunter snapped his head up to look up into Sebastian's clear hazel eyes as he removed his lips from a pretty brunette on the bed. They were fully clothed though, thank God. Sebastian looked between them with betrayal and hurt in his eyes. Though he had no reason to get angry since he and Hunter were never more than friends, he felt rage build up in his eyes.

"You," He pointed angrily at the girl in Hunter's lap who looked frightened, "Get. Out. Of. My. Dorm." He growled between his teeth.

The girl squeaked as she jumped off Hunter.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, "I thought that you. I. I didn't know you had a boyfriend!"

"We're not dating!" Hunter and Sebastian growled menacingly at the same time.

"I'm leaving!" She spoke softly, scared to anger the both of them as she grabbed her coat and fled the room.

As the door shut behind her, Hunter frowned deeply.

"Dude! What the hell though!" He cried, walking up towards Sebastian and shoved him.

"You-you didn't tell me about HER!" Sebastian spat out, his finger shakingly pointed towards the door she had just went through.

"I just met her this afternoon!"

"I thought you were watching Doctor Who with Niff!"

"Well!" Hunter blushed profoundly, still trying to keep up the angry facade. "I changed my mind!"

"How could you? You are supposed to talk to me about this kind of thing first! I can't believe you! I thought we had a thing!-" Sebastian's voice faltered toward the end as he covered his mouth.

"You thought what?" Hunter's expression turned from anger to confusion.

"Nothing!" Sebastian shook his head, and for a brief moment, panic flashed his eyes, "Nothing! I didn't mean it!"

"Seb-"

"You know what?" Sebastian muttered, "I'm-I'm just going to stay with David tonight."

"Sebastian, wait-"

But with that, Sebastian fled the room after grabbing a few of his essentials which he always kept in a travel bag.

As Sebastian slammed the door behind him Hunter groaned in frustration and flopped down helplessly on his bed.

"What the _hell _was _that _supposed to mean?" Hunter scowled.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nothing Makes Sense

**Denial at its Best**

**Chapter 2: ****Nothing Makes Sense**

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's a new update and I'm pretty relieved with this story since I kind of made an outline of this whole thing, making it easier and more organized. I think this would end in around 9 or 10 chapters. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! -**_**Rach**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Hunter was growing more frustrated each second now. When was Sebastian going to look at him? Really?

"Maybe if I stare at him longer he'll feel uncomfortable and stare back at me." Hunter muttered more to himself. He took a quick glance around the room to check if anyone was looking at him. Roger was hunched beside him taking down notes rapidly while the rest of the class was either chatting or taking a nap. Seeing as Mrs. Wood had her back turned towards the board, Hunter picked up a small worn downed eraser and aimed it on Sebastian's head.

"What the-?"

Sebastian turned from seat, rubbing his head irritably as he caught Hunter's gaze. "Talk to me!" Hunter mouthed out as Sebastian looked at him sadly, glancing away. "Fuck." Hunter cursed, throwing his pencil on his table in annoyance.

"Is there anything wrong Clarington?" Roger frowned as he looked up from his notes, "You seem what I call, quite upset."

"Oh mind your own business Roger." Hunter gritted out, shooting him a pointed look. "It seems that Hunter Clarington doesn't want to be nice." Roger rolled his eyes.

"How dare- ugg, whatever." Hunter sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"If you want to talk about your situation I am willing to listen. Perhaps it had something to do with your boyfriend Sebastian? Is that the case?"

"He's not-" Hunter glanced up, shaking his head incredulously at Roger, "Sebastian is _not _my boyfriend. God."

"But you wish that he was? Yes?"

"No, yes. I really don't know." Hunter looked down at his blank sheet of paper, "He said something. Something I'm not sure what it means." Roger gave Hunter his full attention as he slid his chair closer.

"Why don't you confront him?" He asked as Hunter faced him with a sleep deprived face. "You don't think I've tried? He's been avoiding me for a week now! He even moved in with David for God knows how long already!" Hunter swallowed down painfully, "I just want my best friend back."

"Corner him then. Get him alone. Don't tackle him or anything though." Roger shrugged getting back to his paper.

Hunter paused thoughtfully. If he could get Sebastian alone he could stop this stupid dancing around each other crap over it. "Thanks Roger. I guess. I don't actually talk to you." Hunter frowned as realization hit him, glancing over at Roger.

"I just want to you to stop mooning over people Hunter. The fact that you don't fail in classes astounds me." Roger grumbled, eyes glued onto his papers.

"Aha. Aha. Fuck you." He grumbled, turning away, hiding a fond eye roll.

"Oh and Roger?"

"Yes?" Roger says, his eyes not leaving his notes. "Please don't tell anyone. They still think I'm straight." Hunter whispers, realizing that he basically just outed himself to someone that he doesn't even really talk to. Hopefully, Roger was a trust worthy guy.

"Yes, of course." Roger drawled out, adding a non-coherent mumble, "Who would I tell anyway? Got no friends. Don't even need friends."

When the bell rang, Hunter hid behind a wall when he saw Sebastian chatting animatedly with David. Ignoring a couple of weird glances shot at his direction as Sebastian got closer, he swiftly circled his arm around Sebastian's waist as he pulled him towards the wall he was hiding behind.

"What the hell?" Sebastian cried in surprise as Hunter yanked him out of the thinning crowd.

David turned to look who had grabbed his friend when he came face to face with an irritated looking Hunter.

"Go away David. I need to talk to Sebastian. _Right now._" Hunter gritted out as Sebastian rolled his eyes, motioning for David to leave.

"Just go ahead without me, I'll see you later in the room, yeah?"

David nodded slowly, glancing at Hunter's murderous look as he walked away.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden as Hunter released him.

"You know exactly what I want." Hunter says, looking at Sebastian incredulously, "I want to know why you've been freaking avoiding me!" Sebastian frowned as he looked away from Hunter's judgmental eyes, "I wasn't." He grumbled.

"Yes, you were," Hunter says, hissing into Sebastian's ear, making Sebastian inch away from him. "And it might have been something to do with whatever you accidentally said when you caught me with that girl last week. But you know, it doesn't have to mean anything!"

At this point Hunter was pacing the grounds nervously, "I mean, yeah, I'd get in some point that you were mad that I had someone over that you didn't know about, so I get your anger. Not all of it, but maybe most of it. And you were just caught up in the moment is all," Hunter says, stopping for a moment to glance at Sebastian's facial expression which remained indescribable, "And fuck, I just want my best friend back okay. Just forget all these stupid things, and get back to being friends, yeah?"

Hunter glanced hopefully up at Sebastian again but frowned immediately when Sebastian shook his head, "But I meant it." Sebastian said under his breath.

"W-What?" Hunter sputtered, not believing his own ears.

"Do you really want me to say it?" Sebastian sighed irritably, "Because I'll say it! I'll say it right now! Hunter Clarington! I _may_ have feelings for you! I'm not sure if I'm just confused and we're roommates or anything, but I _like_ you! And not in that friendly way!"

Sebastian felt a huge weight lift from his chest as he finally got the words out but upon seeing Hunter's reaction, he felt like he just wanted to take off. But he couldn't. His feet were tightly planted on the marble floors and his breath was caught in his throat.

"Please say something." He croaked out nervously as he watched Hunter's features morph from shock to confusion.

"But. But you're straight!" Hunter says, his face contorted with disbelief.

"I am! I am! But I just. I just don't know anymore. I mean, I like girls! But, but I like you!" Sebastian continued, realizing the further he went, the less sense he was making.

"Goddammit why can't I just be straight?" Sebastian moaned internally.

"Sebastian," Hunter begins , scratching the back of his head awkwardly while his internal monologue bites at him.

_**Ok, tell him now. Tell him you feel the same way. This is your chance.**_

"I-"

_**Now say it goddammit**_

"I don't know what to say."

_**What the hell am I doing?**_

"I'm straight. And I'm really sorry."

_**Am I really that scared to come out? Really?**_

There was an awkward tension as both of them just stared at each other. Soon enough, Sebastian pulled on his shirt collar nervously as he choked back the pain and humiliation of being rejected.

"Oh. Okay. Well, erm okay. Well." Sebastian seemed at a loss of words as he took a cautious step back. "It's not your fault, really."

"Are you going to be okay?" Hunter says, avoiding eye contact with Sebastian, shame building up in his chest.

"Oh me? Yeah, I'll be fine." Sebastian shrugged, trying to act nonchalant but failed miserably as his heart felt like it had been clawed on.

"Can we," Hunter paused, trying to find out if it was right, "can we still be friends though?"

It took a moment, but Sebastian found himself nodding along, "I guess. I'll just move back to our dorm again." He says, pausing a while as his eyes turned to Hunter, seeking for his approval, "If-If you're okay with that."

"Of course."

Sebastian soon finds himself walking away from Hunter with a dull throbbing in his chest, not aware that Hunter was beating himself up as well.

The following week they ran into each other in the mall near Westerville. Both with dates. Both with girls. And both feeling like something was missing.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! I'll try update as soon as possible so Reviews as such would make me so happy and I'd put up an update faster!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
